


Racing Demon

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Crossover, Demons, Fast Cars, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Racing Demon

It was hard being a demon. He could do almost anything a human could imagine, excel at any skill – and have it totally unnoticed by most people, or blatantly ignored by Aziraphale. What Crowley _really_ wanted was to drive fast cars round dangerous bends, be idolised by men and women and be the ever-mysterious subject of forbidden yearnings and envy, preferably by appearing on TV.

He pulled on the white helmet and snapped the visor down, getting ready to floor the accelerator.

"Hang on, we have to call you something – we can't just call you the test-driver," Clarkson said.

"Stig," Crowley said, grinning through the darkened plastic. "Call me the Stig."


End file.
